1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and particular to an electronic device used for playing audio signals.
2. Description of Related Art
A global positioning system (GPS) is a widely used in device in automobiles. A GPS is sometimes integrated with other electronic systems such as a radio and a DVD player, etc. When the radio or DVD player is on and the GPS is being used at the same time, a driver or passenger may have to switch from playing the radio to the GPS, and crucial information from the GPS may be missed.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.